Welcome to Flognarde!
by SecretArtLotus
Summary: Sakamaki Izayoi had an ordinary life as an ordinary human but he wasn't just a human. After being deemed throughout Japan as the unbeatable human in sports, especially fighting. But what if he enters a different world than his? He, along with his wife enters a world where numerous wars aren't what they expected. IzayoiXSuzuka Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Preparation

Hello, everybody. Since this will be short, I'm gonna say I hope you will like this than The New Hero. But this will be different and it's my own idea.

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 1: Preparation

Highschool Front Yard

A short brown haired 18-year old girl walks along with both of her friends while she wears a smile on her face. The cause of it was the parchment inside her right hand. She had a pair of blue eyes with brown hair in a pineapple ponytail style. Her hair is kept in a short ponytail held back by a yellow scrunchy with red polka dots with a yellow pin that keeps her left side bangs out of her face. Her right bangs frame her face. She was currently wearing a blue sweat jacket that was zip up to her chest, with yellow accents on it, and two pockets, a red spaghetti strap top underneath her jacket, white shorts with similar accents and matching blue sneakers. She also wears white socks with one being ankle length and the other close to her kneecap in length.

"Anyway, Suzuka. What are you going to do now? I mean, you just finished your high school years. Which university will you attend?" One of her friends asked as the short brown haired named Suzuka tilted her head in deep thought before she looks at her friend with a bright smile.

"I'll think about that later, because now I want to spend the rest of the holidays with him."

"Oho? You're fiance?"

Suzuka shakes her head before she pulls out a diamond shaped ring inside her pocket and gently put it around her finger. She then smiled at her friend, who stare awe struck at the said ring.

"Husband."

"When did-?! Oh, I was with my family that day..." Her friend said in defeat before she frowns at Suzuka. "Sorry Suzuka. I couldn't come to the wedding."

"Dont worry, you said you had fun with your family. I can't take that away from you. But I will send the wedding photos to you." Suzuka smiled as her friend smile in appreciation.

Before long the two of them arrived at the school gates and Suzuka then look forward. Her eyes widen before she instantly smile and bid goodbye to her friend as she runs towards the person waiting for her at the school gates.

"Iza-kun!" Suzuka shouted in pure happiness as she wraps her hands around his neck while the blonde man turns her around in the air, much to her happiness. After a moment, the blonde man set her down onto the ground and Suzuka stare up at her husband with a smile. The blonde had light blonde hair spiking downwards in all directions and a set of purple eyes. He wears a black shirt underneath a dark blue vest with matching straps lined up at the center of the vest. Around his neck is a nekomimi white headphones.

"You know you can drop the short name."The blond man said in amusement as Suzuka shakes her head.

"But I like to call you that. Anyway, why would you stop me now when you can do it in the past,I-za-yoi-kun?"

"Point taken."The blond name answered in humour."Anyway, did you gain weight? Because I think your weight just increased a minute ago. I was about to fall, you know?" The blond man named Izayoi teases as Suzuka pouted.

"I'm not fat!"

"I didn't say that."

"But you were going to say that, didn't you?" Suzuka pouted in mock anger causing Izayoi to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"But you said it first when I didn't say anything."

"Iza-kun!" Suzuka shouted as Izayoi laughed. Then, a small smile graces her feature before she realized something. "Iza-kun, look what I got." She said as Izayoi looks down at the parchment inside her hand. "I'm now a fully-fledged 18 year old woman who is now ready to start her career on life."

"Really? Isn't that why you work so hard in high school?" Izayoi pocketed his hands in his pocket.

"That's another step before I get to live my life freely."

"Freely, huh? I don't think you there's much freedom when you enter university."

"Yeah, I know there will be assignments which are homework and homework but I can spend time with you!" Suzuka smiled as Izayoi smile back.

"Whatever you say."

"Admit it. I've now become the woman that has the nice curves and all. And you can't keep your hand off me, Iza-kun."

"There are many girls that have nice curves than you, though." Izayoi glance away as Suzuka narrow her eyes.

"What do you mean? If you didn't hear what I say, you can't stop ogling at me, Iza-kun. You're just begging me to release your pent up stress." Suzuka said before Izayoi chuckle.

"I don't think it's me begging the other night."

Instantly, Suzuka blushes before she glances away.

"Th-That's nothing! I just let you do what you did."

"Really?" Izayoi asked before he turns around and climb onto the motorbike parked behind him. He then looks at the flushed Suzuka, who looks down while she thinks about the night of their honeymoon. "Are you coming?"

At his call, Suzuka push her thoughts away and looks up. When she looks up, she immediately smiles, seeing the motorbike before she climb behind him and she wore the helmet that the blonde gave her. She then wave goodbye at her friend that stood a couple of distance in front of the school gates to which her friend waves back with a smile.

Looking back at Izayoi, Suzuka wraps her hands around him. "Where are we going?" Suzuka asked as Izayoi glances behind with his own helmet on his head.

"Where do you want to go?"

At his question, Suzuka leans her head down on his back. "Anywhere with you. I don't care. My entry is just a few months away. So I think we should spend the rest of the holidays to ourselves." She said with a soft smile.

Smiling at her answer, Izayoi looks forward and revved the engine before he drive off, leaving Suzuka's friend to smile at where they left.

"Congratulations, Suzuka."

* * *

 **Flognarde**

 **Galette's Castle**

Leo sighs as she sits upon her throne, thinking about the upcoming war between her kingdom and Millhiore.

"What is the matter, your Highness?" A purple haired woman asked I curiosity while she stood in front of the bored-looking white haired princess.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about something for the war." Leo replied in deep thought.

"Well then, what are you thinking?"

"I doubt that the Biscottians would lose if they summon their Hero once more. Even if we fought before but I feel like that the current war isn't going to be our win this time, Violet." Leo explained, feeling that the war wasn't going to be a war.

"If that's what you think, then if I may. You should summon our own Hero. That way, our Hero would fight against the Biscotti's Hero while we continue our fight with Princess Millhiore." The light purple haired girl named Violet stated to her leader.

"Hm..." A smile appears on the corner of Leo's lips. "I don't think that's against the rules would it?"

"No, your Majesty."

Sitting up, Leo motions her right hand forward. "Summon the Hero!"

"Will do."

* * *

Human World

"Haah~ the fresh air!" Suzuka breaths out as she spread out her arms at the cold breeze that fly past her. Her legs were leaning on the silver railings beside the road while Izayoi lean his back against the railing next to her. His motorbike parked next to him.

Suzuka then glances at Izayoi and she smiled in joy, happy that he is here with her. She then looks down at her engagement ring and smile widely. "I finally got my wish..." She thought as she recalled back to her past where she used to hang out with the teenaged Izayoi who she used to have a little crush on. She then made a promise to the blonde that he should reserve her for when she would be his soon to-be girlfriend because she didn't have the nice curves and all back then when she was only 12 years old.

Looking out at the blue sky, she smiled widely, remembering that she used to wish upon a shooting star and that she wishes to marry the one she had a little crush someday. But she never knew that her wish would come true. At the thought, she shouted.

"I'm married!"

At her shout, Izayoi looks at her in amusement while his arms are crossed over his chest.

"You know you'll wake the old folks with your loud voice."

"So? They'll hear what I say and they might be congratulating for me because I'm married. Isn't that typical?" Suzuka tilted her head with a smile as Izayoi shakes his head before he looks out at the sky. "Iza-kun," Suzuka called out as Izayoi looks at her, seeing that she holds up a few dollars. "I'll go buy us ice cream, okay?" Suzuka asked as Izayoi nods to which causes Suzuka to smile before she takes off in the opposite direction and rushes towards the jingling sound of the ice cream man.

Watching her until she was gone, Izayoi smiles before he looks down and holds up his right hand. He stares at it for a moment before he let his hand down and sighs.

"What would I do for a nice fight right now?" Izayoi asked recalling that he once joined a boxing match and he had to fight against a lot of opponents and all of that was because he was bored from keeping his ability inside him for too long and he wanted to fight someone that can fight equally with him or someone that is stronger than him. But he knew that in his world, there's no one stronger than him.

* * *

 **Flognarde**

"My Majesty, Princess Millhiore has summoned her Hero." Violet stated with a bow of her head as Leo stands up from her throne in surprise.

"What? Already? Well then, where's ours?"

"Unfortunately, it isnt back yet. But I've heard that Princess Millhiore is offering us something." Violet said with a small smile curving at the corner of her lips.

"Offering? What kind of offering?"

"A Hero offering." At this, Leo raises her eyebrow in confusion.

Time Skip

"Your Majesty, this is the person Princess Millhiore sent as an offering." Violet exclaimed gesturing to the black haired that stood next to her.

At this, Leo stands up from her throne and climb down the small stairs before stopping to stand in front of the black haired girl who stared curiously at her.

After a moment of observing the girl upon her, Leo smiled.

"Welcome Galette's Hero!"

"Hero? You mean like Cinque?"

"Yes. But he is a Hero for Biscotte, while you are the Hero for Galette. Even though you didn't come here by our portal but we appreciate it if you will joined us for the upcoming war."

"War?"

"Yes. But this type of war isn't what you will imagine on your world. It is entirely fun." Leo explained as the black haired looks down in deep thought. "And if I may, you can fight against Biscotte's Hero, Cinque during the war."

At her last statement, the black haired girl looks up at Leo and smiled. "Well then, where do I sign up?"

At her answer, Leo extends her hand in front of the girl and opens her hand, revealing a ring, much to the girl's confusion.

"The war is upon us. We should get ready."

To Be Continued…

* * *

That is the end of chapter 1. If you want more, review and I'll be updating faster. Anyway, favorite, follow and review this fanfic if you will. Because I think this is fitting for Dog Days.


	2. Chapter 2: A Cat To Be Found?

Hello, everyone. It's a SecretArtLotus. I'm here with the new chapter. Fast isn't it? Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter.

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Cat to be found?

 **Fournette Terrace**

"Is it always like this?" Rebecca asked as she looks over at Millhiore, who sips on her drink before she sets it down on its saucer.

After she put the tea cup down, Millhiore nods before she smiled at the orange haired twin tailed girl. "Do you mean the war?" She asked which received a nod from the girl. "Yes, it is always like this. There is no casulties of death involves in this war. It is merely a fun war between opposing kingdoms. You can call it an annual athlete festival in your world."

"An annual athlete festival?" Rebecca asked herself before she watches at the screen above her and looks at Cinque who was defeating a lot of Galette's soldiers with somersaults attacks. An ability that is only achievable by an athlete. "It looks like it. Cinque looks like he enjoys the war."

"He has fought for our kingdom many times during his last visit in Flognarde, and he brought us victory when he first fought in the war. The time where he first arrived to this world."

"Really?"

"If I may, do you play sports, Rebecca?" Millhiore asked tilting her head to the side as Rebecca merely smiled and shakes her head.

"No. But I watch the sports channel at home. I always watch Cinque when he entered a sports competition."

"So you watched him in the Iron Athletics?"

"How do you...?"

"Pardon me. But that was why I summoned Cinque in the first place." Millhiore stated as Rebecca looks at her in confusion. "Anyway, do you watch anyone besides Cinque in this sports channel?"

At her sudden question, Rebecca begins to think before she recalled an event that she once watched in the sports channel at a certain time of the day. "Hmm...There is one in particular."

"Only one?" Millhiore questioned as she tilts her head in curiosity.

"Well, when I saw him winning that sport's event. I was completely shocked at his performance and I immediately researched about him. During my research, I find out that he was unbeatable in sports."

"Unbeatable? Is that true?"

"I suspected it to be so. I also found that he started his career by beating delinquents in the past and entered himself to a boxing match. From there, he moves on to other sports. Running, swimming, high jump and many things. But he only continues the sports that he found fun. Even though he didn't enter in all of the sports, he entered the other said sports just because he wanted to see if it was worth his time. But I think he found out that it didn't." At this, Rebecca stifles a laugh, which confused Millhiore.

At the look that she received, Rebecca holds up her hand. "Sorry, it's just the thought of him refusing to enter the other sports was just because he didn't found them as exciting as he thought it would be. Well, it's funny once you think about it, you know?"

At her statement, Millhiore in turn thought about the athlete that Rebecca spoke about and she found herself laughing at the thought of the athlete that only play sports which he found fun. "Isn't sports fun? No matter the type of sport?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what to say about him. I never knew him personally on why he choose to play the sports that's worth his time. There are plenty of sports that can be fun."

"Maybe he is picky about the type of sports he chooses?"

"Maybe." Rebecca shrugs.

"Well, do you know why he is like that, Rebecca? Does your research shows why he did something like that?" Millhiore asked

"No, my research doesn't detail that much about personal life. The only I found out last is people in Japan would call him the Unbeatable Hero."

"Unbeatable Hero?"

"Yes. I only found out about this a while ago and somehow I heard about his achievements at school but somehow I didn't have the intent to find out about that at the moment." Rebecca explained before she sheepishly smiles at Millhiore. "Sorry if I talk too much about him. It's just interesting to talk about him, especially when he isn't like any athlete I ever seen."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know but it's just something entirely wrong about him." Rebecca looks down in deep thought while Millhiore curiously looks at her, finding the athlete that she talked about to be interesting.

"Okay, folks. It seems like Biscotti's Hero has just met up the Galette's Hero, and they seem to be well acquainted with each other." The announcer named Framboise said over a microphone.

At the voice, both Millhiore and Rebecca look up at the screen which features both Cinque and his cousin, Nanami who stood in front of him with a smile on her face.

"I think this war is stepping up a notch with the presences of two Heroes, wouldn't you say, Violet?" Framboise asked at Violet who sits next to him.

"Yes, it is indeed. Although, we don't know how the result of the battle will go but I can feel the battle will be thrilling to those watching, including us." Violet commented with a smile.

 **Battlefield**

"So, how do you feel?" Cinque asked his cousin who is running next to him as the two of them dodges Galette and Biscotti's soldiers that were fighting against each other in the area.

"It's like anything I ever feel." Nanami answered before she jumped onto a wood barrack followed by Cinque who jumps on another barrack. The two of them then meet in the sky and collided their staffs together. "Leo-sama is cute and cool, and all the Galettetians are nice too!" She commented a series of electricity was created from their collision and immediately fall upon the area around them, turning every Galette and Biscotti's soldiers into their puny form.

"The Biscotti are all fun and kind..." Cinque trailed off before he looks up and immediately avoided an aerial down trike from Nanami. "I'll introduce them all to you and Becky later."

Cinque then drags his feet across the ground before stopping. He then looks up at Nanami, who landed a few distances in front of him.

"Okay, but before that," Nanami pulled her right hand as a big blue emblem appeared behind her. "I'm gonna..."

At seeing the emblem, Cinque pulls his right hand back as a red emblem appeared behind his back too. "I'm gonna...

The two of them then stretch their hands forward. "win this battle!"

A big blue beam instantly shot out over Nanami's palm followed by Cinque who shot a red beam. The two beams then clash with each other as both Nanami and Cinque stare at each other.

"Neptune Water Emblem!"

"Infernal Fire Emblem!"

"Full power!"

"Beams! They just shot beams..." Rebecca stated in surprise.

"Yes, that would be the Emblem Cannon." Millhiore looks at Rebecca, who looks at her before she looks at the screen, followed by Millhiore. "It's a finishing move of the knight class fighters.

"That's cold!" Cinque commented as he looks down at his soaked clothes.

"I'm just getting started!" Nanami declared as she holds her right palm in front of her causing a blue emblem to appear behind her, surprising Cinque.

"Our Hero's in trouble. We have to help him!" Rico stated as she pulls her telescope down.

"Ahh...Oh no, Rico-chan's making a move! Archers, take aim!"

As soon as she said that, the Biscotti archers begin firing their arrows followed by Galette's archers.

"Leo-sama herself taught me this Emblem Cannon." Nanami explained before she heard something and she looks up, followed by Cinque as the two of them looked at the arrows heading towards them and the nearby Biscotti and Galette's soldiers.

Just as the arrow strike ended, Cinque's armor shred to pieces followed by Nanami, leaving them in their inner clothes. For Nanami, she wore a blue sports outfit.

"Both Heroes' armors have been destroyed, but like a true hero, the important parts are still covered!" Framboise explained.

"No worries, showing you this much is okay!" Nanami stated to Cinque.

"How is that okay?"

"It's not underwear, so it's not embarrassing." Nanami replied as she twirled her body.

"Hero Nanami is not set back!" Framboise said.

"Still, it looks the heroes need to change their equipments." The girl announcer named Percy said.

"They are both falling back, for now!" Framboise stated.

"There's no mistake that this girl's definitely..." A short brown haired girl with the feature of a squirrel stated while riding on top of a bird.

 **First Half of the Battle - Lunch Break Fournette Terrace**

"You know how worried I am? You two even started to shot beams from your palms!" Rebecca exclaimed as she scold both Cinque and Nanami for their fight.

"We said we're sorry." Cinque stated before he smiled. "Anyway, don't worry. All of the things you love, like sightseeing, and trying different foods, are also in the plan!"

"I also thought of a bunch of things." Millhiore said to the three childhood friends.

"You should come to Galette, too. I'll treat you to a bunch of tasty fish dishes." Leo said with a smile as Rebecca bows her head at her in appreciation.

"Thank you so much, Leo-sama," She then turns to Millhiore. "Hime-sama!"

"But you know, you should try joining in the battle!"

"Yes, I wanted you to join too!"

"I'm fine, but thanks." Rebecca said as both Cinque and Nanami looks at her pleadingly.

"Boo, come on!" The two of them said as Rebecca sighs.

"Fine. Don't both of you make the same face at once. I'm enjoying myself enough just watching. Besides..." Rebecca sits next to Millhiore. "I want to enjoy my nice conversation with the princess more." She said as she turns to Millhiore, who looks at her in surprise before she smiles.

"Me, too!"

"Let's enjoy our girl talk!" Rebecca stated.

"Yes, let's!"

"Hey, Leo-nee, Millihi-nee!" A voice interrupts as everyone looks up at the sky, seeing a bird flying around them.

"A bird?" Nanami asked as she squints her eyes closely at the said bird.

"Courvette? Callaway?" Leo said in surprise.

"What brings you two here?"

"I wanted to-Pastillage wants to join this battle, too!" The brown haired girl named Courvette shouted in the sky as the bird she was on flies closer to Leo and Millhiore. "That's why we've come to collect that girl!"

At her statement, everyone looks at Rebecca in surprise.

"Yeah, you Rebecca!" Courvette shouted as Rebecca looks at her in surprise.

"Eh?!"

 **Human World**

"Hmm..." Izayoi looks down at his smartphone that shows a number before he taps the call button and waited for the caller to answer. He then taps the speaker button to which he could hear the dialing sound being transmitted outside his phone.

After a moment, a voice replaces the dialing sound. "Hello? Iza-nii?"

"Homura, do you know what my schedules are for the holidays?"

"...Okay. Hold on for a second."

"What are you doing?"

"Eating. Other than that, there are a few customers that are trying to talk to me about the headphones."

"Really?"

"...Wait. This week, you'll attend a meeting with the higher ups to discuss about your activities for the sports competitions. Most likely, you will judge the competition. After that, you got a photo session for the sports page of the magazine. And after that, you got another competition that you will mostly be judging for. After that, you get to enjoy your deserved holiday."

"Can you cancel the schedules for the entire holiday?

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. Suzuka suggested that we should spend the rest of the holidays."

"Haha...Really? Then, I'm sure she wanted to spend her time with you, Iza-nii. I mean, you two are newlyweds after all."

"How do you know that information, Homura?"

"I attend the wedding, that's why I knew. Anyway, I'll cancel the schedule for the entire holiday. Enjoy your newlyweds' life."

"Yeah."

"I'll catch you later, Iza-nii. Because I'm trying to think if I should increase the value of the headphones since the customers wanted them so badly."

"You'll find the answer soon enough, Homura. You're a tech wiz; you always know the value of your creation."

"That's really funny. Anyway, bye, Iza-nii." Homura stated before he hang up, leaving Izayoi to smile in amusement of his friend.

Pocketing his phone, Izayoi looks at his left and sees Suzuka walking towards him while carrying something in her arms, much to his confusion.

Just as she arrived in front of him, Izayoi looks at her. "I thought you were going to get the ice cream?"

"Well, I lost track and I'm ended up meeting up with this girl. Isn't she just cute?" Suzuka asked with a smile as Izayoi looks down at the white cat in her arms that was looking up at him.

"It is a cat after all. But did it carry a sword when you found her?" Izayoi asked as he pat and stroke the cat's head, which caused it to purr silently while it held the sword in place in her mouth.

"Yeah, I don't know why. But I think she always carry the sword. She won't let go of it when I tried to take it away from her." Suzuka frowns as she looks down at the cat.

"Hm...Maybe the sword was from her deceased owner?" Izayoi asked as Suzuka gasps a little before she looks down at the cat in sympathy.

"Maybe that's why she won't let go of the sword...The poor thing..." Suzuka said as she strokes the cat's head back and forth with her right hand while her left supported the cat. Meanwhile, Izayoi looked down at the cat and thought that the feline was strange. He could feel something strange about the cat but he didn't know if it is the sword that the cat held or the collar around her neck which shows she is owned by someone.

"If the owner had died, then the collar wouldn't be around her and she would be thrown inside the animal shelter instead. So why is she roaming around here for?" No sooner than he finishes his sentence, the cat then jumps down from Suzuka's arms, surprising her. Suddenly, a purple magic circle appears around Izayoi and Suzuka while the cat sits between the two of them, observing them.

"Iza-kun, what's going on?" Suzuka asked with wide eyes while she looks down at the purple magic that starts to shine brightly.

"It looks like we have to find out for ourselves." Izayoi answered looking down at the bright magic circle in surprise before he and Suzuka were engulfed in a ball of light along with the cat.

To Be Continued…

* * *

That's the chapter 2. Review on the chapter and don't forget to favorite and follow this fanfic.

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	3. Chapter 3: Cavalry Has Arrived?

Hello, everyone. it's ArtLotus here. I'm here with a new chapter. Sorry for the late update, but I hope you will all like it.

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 3: Cavalry has Arrived?

"We have expectedly have three now! Pastillage's Hero Rebecca, was just born!" Framboise stated as everyone looks at her Rebecca who transformed into her Hero attire.

"Becky's a..." Cinque trailed off as Nanami finishes the sentence.

"...hero?"

"Go Rebbeca! Show them the power of Pastillage's Hero!" Courverte stated with a wide smile as Rebecca gave a nod.

"I will, Cou-sama!" Rebecca started to grip her staff's handle to which caused the end of the broom to light up. _"With the Scared Sword Mercurius."_ She thought as she instantly flew upwards to the skies as everyone looks at her in awe and wonder. "I do this to turn!" She turns her broom to the right before descending to the ground where everyone runs away at the sight of her approaching closer to them.

"She's flying! Pastillage's Hero. Rebbeca, has mounted a broom and is now soaring through the sky!" Framboise commented.

"I have to push these buttons together to change gears, and for special moves." Rebecca said to herself as she looks down and pressed the button underneath her broom to which caused the room to fly in a circle. "I did it!" She cheered.

"Our Hero isn't the only one who can fly!" Courverte stated before raising her hand, revealing a ring around her index finger. "Awaken, Heavenly Spear Crimaris!" Just as she said that, the ring around her magically turns into a long one barrel pistol. "My Bright Power Gear!" She yelled as she swipes her free hand to the side, causing a yellow circle to appear beneath her before turning into a carpet. The said carpet flew off towards the sky as it circled the floating platform that Courverte was on. After a while, the carpet carry Courverte off to the skies and she put her feet on the newly formed feet clutch and rocket to which she sit on. "Pastillage's Princess Courverte is joining the battle! Go Skyer!" She shouted to the carpet before she flew upwards and turns to the right. "Rebecca and I are going to turn the tide now!"

"Hm...The Pastillage's army's morale went up." Leo commented with a smile as she rode next to D'arkuien with her cercle.

"Courverte-sama seems to be quite popular, too." She said as she look up at the sky.

"Rebecca!" Courverte called out to Rebecca as she neared her broom with her carpet.

"Cou-sama!" Rebecca looks at the brown haired girl.

"Looks like my eyes didn't deceive me. Your flying is great! I've fallen for you once again." Courverte stated to Rebecca who nods at her words before looking at her broom.

"This is kind of made like a video game, so it's pretty easy to use. I think I can handle this." Rebecca said as Courverte nods.

"Next, you've got to attack. Just do it like I showed you before."

"Okay, Cou-sama! Here I go!" Rebecca said as she pressed the button underneath her broom and fly ahead of Courverte towards the Galette's forces.

"What's that? It's coming this way!" One of the soldiers informed as he look at the light that is approaching them.

"Really?"

Rebecca let down her hand to the card pouch that was strapped around her knee. Two cards magically fly upwards from the deck of cards and into Rebecca's fingers.

"Here's my palette card set." She said as a golden bracelet appears around her wrist and she immediately throws her cards towards the Biscotti and Galette forces that were fighting each other at the moment. "Fire!"

When the cards approaches the Galette and Biscotti's forces and hit the ground that they were fighting on, the said cards blows up, turning the Galette and Biscotti's soldiers into their puny form.

Gripping four cards this time in her hand, Rebecca fired the cards downwards. Magic balls appeared around each of the cards before lightning started to rain upon the soldiers.

"She can freely control those shots of light! These are not emblem cannons! Their trajectories cannot be predicted!" Framboise explained.

* * *

"That's amazing!" Jaune stated with a smile looking at the spectacle.

"Looks like fire works!" Vert exclaimed smiling.

"Yeah." Noir answered with a nod.

* * *

"That's Pastillage's Crystal Magic Shot! Rebecca is a magic-type Hero, after all." Courverte stated with a smile.

"Rebecca-sama's got the skies under control. All right, we're doing to join once attack!" The Pastillage's sky unit second in-command stated to her unit.

"Yes!"

"Our main target: their main force!"

"Mobile units, halt! Mobile artillery unit, arm your weapons!" Rico command as she and her unit prepared to fire. "I won't let you go any further! All units...fire!" After she said that, the mobile artillery unit started firing purple energy balls towards the Pastillage's forces in the skies.

"Rebecca, our allies need help!" Courverte stated to the orange twin tailed girl.

"Okay!"

"We're taking down Rico's anti-air unit! I'll help you!"

"Roger!" Rebecca answered as she and Courverte made eye contact.

As Pastillage's forces turns into their puny forms and fall out of the skies, Rico reload her pistols before she looks up and saw a sparkling light in the blue sky.

"Ahh! Looks like Hero Rebecca and Lady Courverte are charging in together!" Framboise commented seeing Courverte ride along behind Rebecca.

Upon seeing the duo, Rico quickly said to her unit. "Everyone, intercept them!"

"Roger!" Then, the unit started to fire purple energy balls at Rebecca and Courverte but the attack was futile as Rebecca maneuver herself through the countless energy balls fired at them.

"Hero Rebecca is dodging every single shot in that bullet hell!"

"Wow, you're doing great, Rebecca!" Courverte said with her eyes sparkling with awe.

"I guess my experience with 3D shooters is helping." Rebecca smiled.

"Please miss." Rico pleaded with a frown seeing Rebecca was closely approaching her.

"Take that, Rico!" Courverte said as she revealed her long barreled pistol and aimed at Rico. "Garnet Spark!" She shouted as she blast a fire blast at the mobile artillery unit, which caused them to turn into their puny form.

"She got us..." Rico said in the brink of crying.

"You're finished!" Courverte said as Rico looks up and a spark shot hit her, causing her clothes to be shred to pieces and appear naked.

"Huh?!"

"Excellent disrobing, Rico!" Courverte commented with a smile before she flew off with Rebecca.

"Cou-sama, how could you?" Rico yelled covering her important parts from being seen.

"All right, Rebecca. Let's split up again and attack their main force!" Courverte said as Rebecca nods.

"Got it!"

"I'm going to Galette, you go to Biscotti." Courverte stated before she let go of Rebecca and fly back as Rebecca look at her from behind her shoulder. "Go, Rebecca!" After she said that, she summoned her carpet and fly away from Rebecca.

"It looks like Hero Rebecca and Courverte-sama have split up again. Is Courverte-sama attacking the main Galette Force?" Percy asked over her microphone.

* * *

"Courverte's attacking by herself, huh?" Leo questioned. "Go back, D'arquein! I will go head her off by the main force!" She stated to D'arquein.

"As you wish."

"On the one hand, we've got the Hero Rebecca flying off to attack Biscotti!" He stated seeing Rebecca heading off to Biscotti. "Our Princess readies herself on the rooftop to counter the attack!" Framboise commented as Millhiore grip her sword.

"In her hand is the Holy Sword Excelide!" Percy stated.

Just as Rebecca heads towards Biscoti main camp, she looks down as she saw two of her best friends heads towards her via their Hero Express.

"Before that..." Cinque said.

"You'll have to fight us. Becky!" Nanami finishes.

"Rebecca-sama, watch out!"

Then, Cinque and Nanami raises their hands to their opposite shoulder, showing their rings as the water in front of them raises up to form a hill. The two of them flew off the hills and headed straight towards Rebecca.

"Infernal..."

"Neptune..."

"Twin God Fist!" Just as the two shouted, two fire and water blasts shot over their palms as it combined with each other and head straight towards Rebecca. But just as the beam neared Rebecca, the girl easily sway to the right, avoiding the beam completely.

"Huh?!"

"She dodged it?" Cinque asked in surprise.

"Explosion shot!" Rebecca stated with a smile, gripping two cards before throwing it in front of Cinque and Nanami. When the magic balls around the cards begin expanding, it suddenly exploded, engulfing the two Heros'.

"I did it!" Rebecca cheered with a smile, raising both of her hands up in the air.

"That was amazing!"

"Huh?" Cinque asked in surprise, seeing as he was garbed in his boxers.

"It looks like Hero Becky destroyed Hero Cinque and Hero Nanami in one hit!" Framboise stated.

"That was a shock...Becky's incredible!" Nanami trailed off before she heard the sound of shredding and she looks down in surprise, seeing her sports attire shredded to pieces, leaving her bare. She instantly sit down while Cinque looks behind her with a blush after seeing the scene. "This is actually really embarrassing!"

"Hero Nanami's equipment has been completely destroyed!"

Meanwhile, near Biscotti main camp, the defensive forces started to fire arrows towards Rebecca that was approaching closer to their camp. But the orange haired girl easily dodges the arrows in circles. When Rebecca past over the Biscotti's forces, she pulled other cards and drop it above them, causing the rain of lighting to be strike upon them, turning the into their puny form.

Looking at her successful attack, Rebecca focuses her attention on Biscotti's Main camp that has Millhiore on the rooftop.

Seeing her approaching, a red pink big emblem appeared behind Millhiore as she looks up at Rebecca.

"Hime-sama, I hope you're ready!" Rebecca stated pulling out a single card as she draw closer towards Millhiore.

"You won't get me." Millhiore answered before raising her sword by the tip and aimed at Rebecca, immediately over pink balls of energy towards the orange twin tailed girl. The pinklette's attack was met by the same barrage of energy balls from Rebecca but both attacks past each other which caused Rebecca and Millhiore to look at it in surprise. The two was then hit by each of their opposing attacks,causing their attire to shred to pieces, leaving Rebecca in her underwear and bra while leaving Millhiore in her white dress.

"They hit each other!" Framboise stated.

"Both Hero Rebecca and the Princess Millhiore's armor are destroyed!"

"I'm sorry, Hime-sama!" Rebecca apologizes as she covered her chest with her right hand. "I'm going to retreat for now." Just as she shouted, she turns back to her camp as Millhiore waved her hand goodbye at her.

"Of course! I hope I'll see you later!" Millhiore bid as she waves goodbye.

"They are friends! Even in the heat of battle, they remain friends!" Framboise stated over his microphone.

"It makes one smile." She stated. "Anyway, how is Galette doing?"

"Leo-née, come out! Fight me!"

"If you're looking for me, I'm over here!" Leo shouted as Courverte turns to her left and she held a surprised look.

"Eh?" She saw that Leo wielded her Grand Vert which is an axe and she had already begin charging her attack. "Grand Vert?!"

"That's right. This is Galette's Holy Sword, Grand Vert, the demonic battle axe!"

"Well, I got nothing to lose..." Courverte said as she raises her long barreled pistol. "Garnet Spark, maximum power!" A red light suddenly emits from the end of the barrel and Courverte was about to aim at Leo with her pistol but she was suddenly interrupted by a light that blinded her eyes. "W-What?! Where is this light coming from? Is Leo-nee receiving help from another?" She looks up at the light and her eyes widen, seeing the light coming from above the skies at her left. She then watches as the purple light instantly comes down near the Galette's main camp and hits the soil.

Seeing her distracted by something, Leo decided to launch her attack. "Eat this!" Leo said as she adjust her foot and swing her axe at Courverte but before she could, the ground shake which caused her to lose her concentration and she immediately look down in surprise. She then looks at her right and immediately covered her eyes from the bright white light that engulfed her and Courverte.

"What is this?"

Meanwhile at the commentating area, Framboise and Percy couldn't announced the appearance of light as the white light engulfed them whole along with the spectators that were watching the light in surprise.

* * *

"What's going on?" Nanami asked as she watches the bright light that engulfed the whole area over the lake in front of her. Cinque who was behind her, look at the light in surprise, not expecting such a thing to happen during the war.

"Cinque!" A voice called as Cinque turns around to meet the worried-looking Millhiore who was running before stopping in front of him.

"Hime-sama."

Millhiore looks at him before she turns her attention at the light that engulfed the entire area of commentating area and the Galette's main camp.

"Leo-sama..." Millhiore mutters with a frown as both Cinque and Nanami look at each other before nodding. They then run ahead of Millhiore, who watches them in surprise of their sudden action.

Turning to look over his shoulder, Cinque smiled at Millhiore. "Don't worry, Hime-sama. We'll get them!" After he said that, he summoned his Tornader and heads straight to the Galette's main camp along with Nanami that climb behind him.

"What is going on, Cinque? Do you think something dangerous is coming here?" Nanami asked looking at Cinque, who looks up at the bright light that was starting to clear up. Leaning his back forward, Cinque answered.

"I don't know. But if it something dangerous, we have to fight it so that Hime-sama and the others are safe." He then accelerate his Tornader and immediately flew towards the Galette's main camp where Leo, D'arquien, and the others were.

But just as they approach the Galette's main camp, the light disappears completely. Both Cinque and Nanami look up and their eyes widen.

"What is that?" Nanami asked as she stare at the blue pillar of light that stood near the Galette's main camp. It was tall to pierce the skies and the two of them could see that it had hit the ground below, turning nearby Galette's soldiers into their puny form.

"Wait...Isn't that the same thing as teleporting someone in this world?" Cinque asked looking at the blue pillar of light closely, comparing it with his teleport method of getting to Flognarde.

"When you say it like that..." Nanami trailed off as Cinque sped up towards where the pillar had hit the ground.

"Because it is the same!"

"Then...We'll be greeting other people?"

"Other Heroes!"

"What had happen, degozaru?" D'arquien asked as she hold her head and she looks at her soldiers that had taken their puny form. She then lift her head up and looks at the blue pillar of light that greeted her. Instantly, she put a hand on her sword to be sheath and used, while the remaining soldiers under her command gathered around the blue pillar that pierces the sky above.

Slowly, the blue pillar started to disintegrate as D'arquein readied herself to attack on her cercle. When the pillar had disintegrated completely, her eyes widen as she saw a blonde haired man and brown haired woman standing where the blue pillar was. "Who are they?"

Raising an eyebrow at the soldiers equipped with swords, spears and bows, Izayoi raise his right hand protectively in front of Suzuka, who looks around her in surprise.

"Clearly this is not our world now."

"Where are we, Iza-kun?" Suzuka asked as she held her hands close to her chest.

"I think we're teleported in a war of some sort." Izayoi answered looking around before the white cat that sat beside the couple scratches its right ear with its paw.

"Who are you?" A voice asked as Izayoi look up in front of him, seeing a white haired girl walking up to him with a battle axe in her hand.

A small smirk formed on his lips as he stares at her chest which to him was developed nicely for her age. He then look up at Leo's face with his smirk, "We're the cavalry."

To Be Continued...

* * *

That's chapter 3. Review on the chapter and don't forget to favorite and follow this fanfic.

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	4. Chapter 4:Is The World Fun?

Hello, it's me ArtLotus. How are you all doing these days? I hope you're having a good day. Anyway, this is the new chapter. I hope you will like it.

Leave a review below, and don't forget to favorite and follow this story!

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 4: Is the World fun?

Flashback…

"Where...?" Leo asked as she looks at where she saw the light and her eyes spotted a blue pillar of light in the distance. Realizing who was near in the vicinity where the pillar is, Leo rushed towards D'arquein and her soldiers, leaving Courverte who watched her leaving in surprise.

* * *

Present

"We're the cavalry."

At his answer, Leo stares at him in confusion.

 _"Who is this?"_ Leo asked in thought as she looks at the blonde haired man in front of her. _"Where did he come from?"_ Her eyes then spotted a white cat right beside the couple and her eyes widen in realization. _"Are they...?"_

Looking at her battle axe, she let it disappear from her hands and transforms into its ring form before she look up at the blond haired man in front of her. "Did you two teleported to this world with that cat?" She asked as Suzuka look up at the cat and picked it up with her arms before she step forward closer.

"Yes! Um...Are you perhaps its owner somehow? I found out walking on the streets alone awhile ago and I didn't saw its owner anywhere so I presume that it is a runaway. But then, Iza-kun speculated that the cat held the sword in her mouth because of her deceased owner and we thought that it treasured the sword by not letting it go from her mouth." Suzuka looks down with a small frown at the white cat that purrs silently. But then, she smiled and she looks up at Leo and stretched her hands out to her to give the cat back. "Here's your cat!" She said as Leo looks at the white cat with a small smile while Izayoi looks between them.

Taking a step forward, Leo takes the white cat from the brown haired's hands and holds it in her arms. Smiling down at it, Leo stroke it's head causing it to purr in delight. "You did a good job."

"Anyway, mind explaining why we're sent here in the first place?" Izayoi asked as Leo looks at him and smiled widely.

"We've sent this cat as a retriever." Leo started as Suzuka looks at the cat. "The sword is a gateway to your world and this. Normally, if anyone came here by the portal you just came, you have a privilege to be announced special." She explained as Izayoi raised an eyebrow at her explanation.

Seeing his confused expression, Leo put the cat into a soldier's arms before she looks at the two with a delightful look. "My name is Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois. I'm the princess of Galette. The special privilege that you two have is...you two are now Heroes of Galette!"

"Heroes?" Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"Is this true?" Suzuka asked as Leo looks at her and nodded.

"As you two were sent here via the portal by me, you two are the Heroes of Galette. And since you two came here at the exact time, we are now at war with Biscotti and Pastillage. The neighboring countries of Flognarde. If you lend us your power, we can defeat them together." Leo said as she extends her hand at Izayoi, who looks at her hand.

Looking at the hand, Suzuka looks up at her husband waiting to see if he would accept her hand to which he would be agreeing to be one of the Heroes of Galette alongside her.

"Iza-kun..."

"...Sorry, but you got the wrong Hero." Izayoi put Leo's hand down with his right hand, much to her surprise.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I'm not a Hero type." Izayoi answered before he walks past the white haired and walk away as every soldier of Galette step back to allow him to walk. But then, he stops as he looks over his shoulder with a smirk at the corner of his mouth. "But that girl is one. Sadly, I don't go for Heroes."

Turning around to look at him, Leo narrows her eyes, feeling a sense of betrayal from the rejection. "If you denied being the Hero of Galette, are you going to be the Hero for the other neighboring countries?"

Looking down, Izayoi answers. "No. But I would like to be the Villain that fights with all three of you." A smile slips on his lips just as he finishes his sentence.

"Huh?" Staring at him in surprise, Leo watches as the blond haired man disappeared from his spot in the blink of an eye, shocking her. "How...?"

No sooner than she finishes, she heard cracking sounds and she looks down. Suddenly, the ground around her breaks apart and exploded, sending her into the sky along with every Galette soldiers.

With closed eyes, a smile appears on Suzuka's lips as she was thrown into the sky by the violent earth shattering explosion. Opening her eyes, Suzuka slowly backflip in the air and disappear out of sight.

 _"How can he...?"_ Leo thought looking down at where the blond had disappeared and her eyes spotted the small crater where his set his foot on. Focusing her attention on the crater below her, Leo landed on the crater on her right knee. She looks up and look around, seeing her soldiers had been turned to their puny form. _"Is this his power? But how can he if he is only a human in the other world? Just how much Flognarde energy is inside him?"_

"Leo-sama." D'arquein called out as Leo looks behind her, seeing the brown haired woman unscathed from the attack. "What do we do now? You apparently have a Rogue Hero on the loose, degozaru." She smiled at her.

A small smirk appears on Leo's lips, "It doesn't matter because I'm going to tame him."

"But by yourself? I think that's not even a answer or a solution to say the least. If I may, should we request help from the other countries? He had openly declared himself a Villain."

"You should." A voice said as D'arquein immediately turns around and swung down her sword at her perpetrator.

 _"What?"_ But she looks on in shock as her sword was held by a hand gripping around the sword.

"You have quick reflexes. But it doesn't prove that you can beat me with only that." Izayoi smirks as D'arquein look at him and smile before she grips her sword and a purple emblem appears on her back.

"You shouldn't underestimate a swordsman." D'arquein stated before her sword lights up and she was about to swing her sword down even further with the Flogna energy flowing inside her. But then her eyes widen as the blonde haired man grips on her sword and she watch with wide eyes as her sword instantly shatters from his grip. _"How?"_

"Be thankful." Izayoi answered he lightly punch D'arquein in the stomach, causing her jacket to shred to pieces before flying back and clashing with Leo behind her.

 _"_ _That is interesting."_ Izayoi thought seeing as D'arquein's jacket had shredded to pieces just as he had hit her lightly.

"Leo-sama!" A voice shouted as Izayoi looks at his right and saw a blonde haired kid and black haired girl standing over a distance. "Cinque! We have to stop him!"

"...All right!" Cinque answered before he placed his back against his cousin and aimed his palm at Izayoi alongside Nanami's. "Here we go!"

"Infernal..."

"Neptune..."

"Twin God Fist!"

Just as they said that, a blast of fire came out of Cinque's palm while a blast of water came out of Nanami's palm. The two beams then combined just like before and heads straight towards Izayoi, who calmly stood in his spot without attempting to dodge the attack.

A smile slipped past the corner of his mouth as Izayoi saw the combined beam of both fire and water. _"This world is proving to be interesting..."_ He lifted his right palm at the beam that was closing in on him. "Maybe this is just the world for me." Right after he said that, the beam hits him dead on, causing Cinque and Nanami to smile at their success of hitting the enemy.

"Looks like Hero Cinque and Hero Nanami had blast the enemy with their combined effort. I hope that it would be enough to defeat the enemy as he had declares himself a Villain and had attack D'aruquein-sama with Leo-sama." Framboise commentated.

* * *

 _"Cinque..."_ Millhiore thought as she rushes forward with both Eclair and Yukikaze behind her. Holding her Sword of Excelide in its dagger form, she grips the handle tightly and hopes that her Hero isn't going to be hurt by the self-entitled Villain.

"Why did he rush over there without knowing?" Eclair asked herself shaking her head in disappointment but she was only masking the worry inside her.

"He didn't know, degozaru. You can't blame him. Anyway, that Villain looks quite powerful to be able to destroy one of Oyakata's-sama's swords." At her statement, Eclair looks up ahead in worry.

 _"Can we defeat this guy by ourselves?"_

"I can't wait to fight this Villain, degozaru. It'll be a tough battle but I will give it my all for Biscotti." Yukikaze smiled as Millhiore looks over her shoulder and smiled back.

"Thank you, Yukikaze." After she said that, Yukikaze bows her head in return.

"I am from Biscotti's Knight secret service. It is my duty to serve Biscotti, Hime-sama."

Smiling at her answer, Millhiore nods before focusing the road up ahead towards where everyone was.

 _"I hope we'd get there in time."_

* * *

"Did they get him?" Leo asked as she stands up from the ground and look over at the spot where Izayoi stood.

"...No. He is still alive." D'arquein exclaimed standing next to her as Leo look over at the cloud of smoke that blocked her vision to see the blonde if he was still intact after being hit by the Emblem Cannon from both Biscotti's Hero Cinque and Galette's Hero Nanami.

Then, the cloud of smoke slowly clears up and both Leo and D'arquein look at the silhouette admist the clearing smoke. Their eyes followed the blonde hair that flows in the breeze of the wind before they look at the figure that stood in front of them just as the smoke completely clear away.

"Th-That attack...didn't leave a scratch on him?" Leo asked as she looks at Izayoi, who was unscathed while his clothes were still intact and he didn't look like he was in pain at all. Rather to say, he looks amused. _"How can he...?"_

"That attack did nothing to the villain? What is happening, everyone? Does the villain have a power that can withstand powerful attacks such as the combined power of two Heroes?" Framboise commented.

"How will the Heroes intend to defeat the villain?" Percy stated.

"How did he?" Nanami asked in shock before she was speechless to answer her own question since she didn't know how the blonde man could have left standing without a scratch on him whatsoever.

"Nanami, let's go!" Cinque shouted before he rushes over towards Izayoi in an attempt to fight him physically.

"Cinque, wait!" Nanami reaches her hand over to stop him but she was already too late. Looking at her cousin reckless action, she looks down before looking up in determination and immediately sprints towards the villain.

Looking at the blonde haired kid, Izayoi lightly smile in amusement before he watches the kid jumps above him and swung down his bo-staff. _"He is reckless."_ Raising his right hand up, his hand clashes with Cinque's bo-staff, causing a burst of wind to blow away from their confrontation.

But just as the staff touches Izayoi's hand, it immediately breaks into two, shocking Cinque and those that watched the scene live at the Flogna screens in some areas.

"Your weapon can't do anything." Izayoi stated as Cinque narrow his eyes and grab both ends of his broken staff and lands on the ground in front of him.

Gripping both ends of the staff, Cinque proceeded to attack the blonde man by swinging left and right wildly.

Raising an eyebrow at his pattern of his attacks, Izayoi dodges all of his attacks by swaying to the left and right but without moving an inch back in his spot.

 _"Why can't I hit him? He's too fast!"_ Cinque thought as he swings his left to which the blonde man dodges at the right. Following up the left, Cinque goes it to swing his right staff but the blonde man had already dodge it to the left. Knowing that his attacks were futile, Cinque steps back before looking at his opponent. _"...Wait...I know him."_ He thought as his eyes widen just as Nanami landed next to him.

"What are you waiting for, Cinque?" Nanami asked looking at her cousin before she looks up at Izayoi and immediately her eyes widens.

"This couldn't be him..."

"Cinque!" A voice called as Cinque looks over his shoulder to see Millhiore sliding down the crater and runs to stand next to him.

"Hime-sama? What are you doing here?"

"I came to help." Millhiore smiled at him before she looks at Izayoi and changes her dagger into a broad sword. "I brought in some help too." Just as she finish, both Eclair and Yukikaze made themselves known and stood next to Millhiore.

"Eclair! Yukki!" Cinque stated happy to see the two.

"Get your act together, Hero. It's bad enough that you're getting your ass beaten." Exclair stated as Cinque sweet drop at her comment.

"We should attack together to throw him off guard. We can't always fight alone and expect to win, degozaru." Yukikaze readied her sword as Exclair spins her sword in a circle before flicking it in front of her.

"That's right. The enemy can't fight all of us at once." A voice said as Leo and Millhiore look up at the smiling Courverte that fly in mid-air on her carpet.

"We should help our friends." Rebecca stated as she appeared next to Courverte while adorning the same witch clothes as she wore earlier.

"But do not underestimate the enemy, sessha." D'arquein said as she unsheath another sword from her scabbard. "We don't know how strong he is. It is better if we don't act rashly or act according to ourselves because he will strike you down before you could even blink." She said recalling when she was punched which she could admit that it hurts but she didn't want anyone to worry, especially Yukikaze. "Everyone is here now. We may have a better chance of fighting him. But why do I have a bad feeling about him?"

"Wait." Nanami shouted as everyone looks at her. They watch as Nanami step forward to stand in front of Cinque, who realized what she was going to do. Looking up, Nanami stare at Izayoi and she takes a deep breath before she wills herself to speak. "You...You're Sakamaki Izayoi, am I right? The one and only Unbeatable Hero in Japan, right? You excelled in sports as an athletic. Is this information correct?"

At her question, everyone held a shocked look except Cinque, who knew Izayoi by his looks.

"...Yeah, you pretty much sum it up." Izayoi placed his fist on his hip. "You're Nanami Takatsuki, am I correct? I've already seen you in the Iron Athletics one day. You're good." A smile crossed his face as Nanami blush before she smiles.

"Thank you."

"Anyway, shall we get this started? I don't want anyone to be knocked out so easily. That's just boring." Izayoi smirked as he adjusts his footing while everyone readied themselves to fight. "Begin." With that, Izayoi jumps upwards and dig his feet in front of Nanami, creating a large crater, which caused her to fly back with the rest of her friends. Meanwhile, the rocks that burst out of the ground flew towards Courverte and Rebecca who dodges them easily before they readied their weapons.

"Take this!" Courverte points her pistol at Izayoi. "Garnet Spark, maximum power!" After she said, a red blast shot from the pistol towards the blonde.

"Now this is getting exciting." Izayoi looks at the red beam and pulls his right fist back before punching the beam, destroying it into nothing.

But the scene wasn't unnoticed by the onlookers, who look eyed wide by the fact that the blonde could destroy Courverte's full power.

"Is that all you got?" Izayoi smirked before he was suddenly by a lock of green hair in front of him. He then dodges to the side, avoiding a dagger before dodging to the right, avoiding another attack from another dagger. "You should be a little quicker than this." Izayoi commented as Eclair gritted her teeth and tried to thrust her dagger at his chest. Looking at the action, Izayoi stood in his place as the dagger closed in on his chest.

An emblem appeared behind Eclair as she shouted, "You're finished!" A bright blue energy covered her thrusting dagger as Éclair pushed her dagger to defeat the blonde once and for all. But just as the empowered and glowing dagger touches Izayoi's chest, it instantly shatters upon contact, shocking her. _"What? This couldn't be..."_ She was then interrupted by a hand grabbing her side before she was violently thrust out of the side and hit the side of the crater, sending away smoke.

"Eclair!" Cinque looks at his friend before he focuses at Izayoi and attempt to rush towards him but he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at his cousin.

"Don't act first. We'll do something." Nanami stated as Cinque reluctantly nods.

Suddenly, a burst of Flogna energy could be felt in the air as everyone looks at D'arquein who stood at the left side of the crater before she swung her sword sideways, shooting off a purple energy slash at the blonde.

"Demon God Wind Slash Carver!" Leo shouted as she slash her battle axe sideways next to D'arqeuin, shooting a blue energy wave that heads towards the blonde simultaneously with D'arqeuin's slash.

Seeing the ground splits up from Leo's and D'arqeuin attacks, Izayoi crouched down before he shot straight forward towards the approaching attacks.

Pulling back his fist, Izayoi punches the energy wave and energy slash, destroying it into nothingness and leave nothing behind. Before Leo and D'arqeuin could question the feeling of shock from watching both of their attacks destroyed, they immediately raised their weapons to block Izayoi's assault. But their eyes widen as Izayoi appears in front of them and aimed a punch at them.

Gripping her sword, D'arquein was the first one to raise her sword to block the strike before Leo's battle axe appears in front of it. Looking at Leo, she nods to her whom she nods back and the two prepared to block the attack.

"You can't do anything to block. You're just wasting your time." Izayoi said as he punches their weapons head on, causing a burst of wind to blow back from their collision. Before long, the shattering sound could be heard and both Leo and D'arqeuin were suddenly flown back by the force emitted from Izayoi's punch.

 _"Is he this strong?"_ Leo thought lifting her head up from the ground, recalling how the blonde had shattered her weapon with ease is beyond her explanation. Even the force she felt from his punch was unreal. She was about to get up but then she heard a shredding sound and she looks down, seeing her attire had shredded to pieces, leaving her bare naked.

"Isn't this quite a sight?" Izayoi asked with a playful smile as Leo look up at him and covered her private parts immediately. A blush could be seen coloring her cheeks as she tried to rips herself of the embarrassing situation she was in.

"Leo-sama-?!" D'arqeuin who was about to help the white haired heard the sound of shredding and she blinks in surprise, seeing her naked body being exposed for the first time. She then covered her important parts with a blush.

"It looks like Leo-sama and D'arqeuin-sama's armors had been destroyed by just a punch from the enemy!" Framboise commentated.

"Don't look at us, gozaru." She stated to Izayoi, who look at the two with a perverted glint in his eyes. The two of them were sitting in front of him while their hands were covering their private parts, much to their embarrassment. "This is an embarrassment."

"Why? I prefer more this way."

"Well, you shouldn't!" Leo stated with a blush before her eyes landed on the vest on her head thrown by Izayoi. "Wha..." She grabs the vest from her head and look at it for a second before she looks at Izayoi, who stood over D'arqeuin.

"The enemy had given a piece of his clothing to Leo-sama to cover her important parts." Percy stated.

"Sorry if I don't have a spare." Izayoi said to D'arquein, who looks up at him before she lightly smiled and shakes her head.

"Do not worry. This will do." Izayoi smiled a small smile before he turns around and spotted a blonde haired woman with fox ears and one yellow tail swaying back and forth from her back.

"I will get back at what you did towards Oyakata-sama." Yukikaze said as she tightens her knuckles, much to Izayoi's amusement. She then took a stance and draws her fist forward.

 _"Fist to fist? That's more like it."_ Izayoi thought before the two of them charges towards each other and instantly exchange strikes.

A punch hit Yukikaze's arm, earning a wince from the blonde woman before she dodges a punch that was aimed at her cheek. _"Did he train his strength to be like this? His strength is beyond what I expected."_

Everyone who was looking at the exchange of fist blows were eyed wide that Yukikaze could keep up with the blonde, who punches his fists rapidly at her while she kept dodging.

Tightening her fist, Yukikaze punches Izayoi's chest with all her might and she heard a cracking noise inside her fist. Tears could be seen at the corner of her eyes at the pain envelope in her fists before she grit her teeth and proceeded to dodge Izayoi's punches that were going faster a little and punch him when the timing was right.

Looking at her determined look, D'arqeuin frowns. "Yukki..."

After a while, Izayoi raise his leg and landed a direct kick at Yuki's shoulder but she defended the strike with the back of her hands, causing her to wince. But she was too slow to stop the strike at her stomach after Izayoi had put his leg down. At the impact of his fist, Yukikaze was sent flying and collided next to Eclair, who had awaken from her unconscious state.

"Yuki!" Eclair said as she rushes to her side and looks at Yuki's naked body that greeted her.

"Yukikaze from Biscotti's Knight secret service had done amazingly impressing to keep up with the enemy but it seems the enemy has his strength that blows Yukikaze's armor in one hit." Percy commentated.

"Infernal…" Izayoi looks at his right and saw both Cinque and Nanami standing with their palms in front of them. He then looks up at Rebecca who grips five cards in her right hand.

"Neptune…"

"Twin God Fist Explosion!" Rebecca said the last part before she send five cards around the combined fire and water beam that is heading straight towards Izayoi, who looks at the approaching attack. The five cards circle around the beam as it heads closer towards the blonde. When the beam was nearing to hit its target, the cards started to expand. Meaning it was ready to be exploded.

A smile spread across Izayoi's face as he pulls back his right fist, "Good teamwork. But that's not enough." He punches the beam which caused it to morph into a ball before punching it towards the three Heroes.

"That didn't work?" Cinque asked staring eyed wide at the energy ball heading towards them. Before he, Nanami and Rebecca could have any time to escape or even block the approaching attack, they were hit by the ball and were engulfed by the explosion.

"Oh no! The three Heroes were hit by their own power at full force. How can this be?" Framboise commentated. "It seems as the enemy has some tricks up his sleeve that cause him to do something like that. Do you have any thoughts on that, Percy?"

"I doubt I can answer that question, Framboise. Anyway, are the Three Heroes all right?"

Everyone look at the cloud of smoke that covered the three Heroes before a figure walks out from the smoke and collapsed on the ground.

"Who is that?"

"We lost." Cinque stated swirling his words as he looks at the sky in dizziness. His clothes were shredded leaving him with only his boxers.

"It's Hero Cinque and his armor was destroyed." Framboise stated.

"So are Hero Nanami and Hero Rebecca!" Percy exclaimed as everyone saw that the two Heroes lay next to each other on the ground with their underwear exposed to the world.

"Hey! How dare you step into Galette territory?" A voice called as everyone looks at Gaul who stood in front of Izayoi, who looks at him in return. "Beating Biscotti's Hero is my job, not yours. For that, I'll fight you with all I got." He stated before a big emblem appears on his back but before he could launch his attack, he was struck on the neck and fell forward. "What…"

Izayoi looks down at the unconscious Gaul before he looks up at Suzuka, who stood behind him with her hand in a chopping position.

"Looks like you've taken care of everything, Iza-kun. It's good that I don't have to help you but it'll be better if you let me in on the fun some times." Suzuka cross her arms with a pout as Izayoi smiles.

"What would that do?"

It'll make both of us happy."

"Biscotti will withdraw from this war." Millhiore announced as everyone looks at her in shock. A smile could be seen on her face as she looks at Izayoi. "Since he has defeated the strongest person in Biscotti, we shouldn't further this war any longer than it should. He also defeated Leo-sama, the princess of Galette which I know is the strongest in her country. The three Heroes that we have summoned in Flognarde were also defeated by him alone. That is a clear fact that we shouldn't continue this war after we have seen the strength wielded by Sakamaki Izayoi." She explained as she bows her head at Izayoi.

Looking at Millhiore, Leo sighed before she announce. "Galette will also withdraw from the war." She crossed her arms in slight frustration as she wore the vest that Izayoi had handed to her, covering her breasts and her womanhood to be seen.

Looking at both Millhiore and Leo, Courverte pouted in frustration. "Pastillage will withdraw too."

"Biscotti, Galette and Pastillage had all withdrawn from the war! The victor of this war is—"

"Galette." Izayoi announced as Millhiore and Leo looks at him. "Since we've been summoned by Galette, it's their win."

"But you declared that—" Leo was cut off by Izayoi, who smiled amusingly at her.

"I was just kidding. I intend to fight all three of you to see something. If I joined your ranks, I wouldn't be able to fight with all three of you. Isn't that much unfair?"

"…What do you intend to see, Izayoi-san?" Millhiore asked tilting her head to the side in curiosity as Izayoi snickers silently before looking up at the sky and answers with a satisfied smirk.

"To see if this world is fun."

To Be Continued…

* * *

That's the end of chapter 4. How was it folks? Did you all like it or love it? Leave a review below, and don't forget to favorite and follow this story!

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning of a Hero

_Hello, everyone. This is ArtLotus here. I'm here to give you the new chapter. I hope you will like it and leave a review below with favoriting and following the story too._

 _Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

 _Chapter 5: The beginning of a Hero_

"Time's up!" Framboise shouted at his microphone as Izayoi and the others look up at the voice.

"The battle is over!" Percy announced.

"And the final result: As expected but miraculously, the Galette Lion Army won!" The two commentators announced. "In second place, was the Biscotti, who unfortunately could not best Galette's score!"

"In last place, we've got Principality of Pastillage!" Framboise announced.

"Miraculously, huh?" Izayoi asked amusingly putting his fist on his hip.

"Yeah, we won!" Suzuka cheered with a wide smile.

Meanwhile, Millhiore looks at the two and claps her hand in appreciation and joy. "We of Biscotti held no resentment towards your victory. Since you were summoned upon Leo-sama's call, you deserved this victory."

"Thank you." Suzuka smiled at her before she pouts. "But I didn't do much except knock that white haired kid unconscious."

"Don't worry, it is count as a big victory since his my younger brother." Leo walks to stand next to Millhiore while wearing Izayoi's vest to cover her important parts. "You did take a part in the war, so don't fret." She smiled at Suzuka, who smiles at her back in appreciation. "Anyway…" Leo turns to look at Izayoi who was standing in front of her. "Thank you for lending your vest even though it's not necessary for you to."

At the statement, Izayoi let out a smile to cross his lips. "Consider it as a trade. I got to see your naked body for once along with your friend. I think it's a fair trade wouldn't you say?" He asked as Leo's face turns red as rose, followed by D'arquein who was still sitting on the ground while covering her important parts.

"Iza-kun!" Suzuka said in mock anger. "You saw them naked?"

"What? I didn't know their clothes would shred to pieces."

"But why didn't you close your eyes when you had the chance to?"

"Because I can't miss the mysterious female body up-close. It'll be a waste if I don't see it when I had the chance." Izayoi smiled in mirth.

"Jeez, Iza-kun. Pervert…" Suzuka glanced the other way as Izayoi looks at her in amusement.

"Like I haven't seen your naked body before."

"Tha-That's not it!" Suzuka stutter as she blushes furiously while Izayoi chuckles.

"It hurts!" Courvete said in frustration as she tightens her fists after knowing that her country was in last place.

Smiling down at her, Leo looks up at both Izayoi and Suzuka. "Since you two are the cause of our victory, we should celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Suzuka's eyes shine in wonder as Leo nods at her.

"Yes. After this, we're holding a celebration at the castle town to celebrate the victors of Biscotti and Galette's." Leo explained as Suzuka smiled widely at the so called celebration and she looks at Izayoi.

"Iza-kun, we should go! Come on, it'll be good!"

"Okay. But I'll catch up to you later. I got something to do first before I joined with the celebration."

"Where are you going?"

"Sightseeing." Izayoi turns around and disappear out of sight as everyone look at where he left.

"Typical." Suzuka smiled at him before she looks at Leo with wide eyes that glint in wonder. "When's the celebration?"

* * *

 _Castle Town_

 _Night_

"Wow! This is a celebration!" Suzuka said to herself as she witness the countless of smiling people passing by her as food booth and gaming booth were placed all around her. Then, a small frown appears on her face as she puts her hand over her stomach. "Hungry…" She mutters before she looks around and her eyes shined in joy at the sight of sweet caramel apple on a stick. "That looks delicious!" She walks over the food booth and ordered as many as she wants seeing as she had been given the money of Flognarde from Leo a while ago.

Just as she begin eating the sweet apples, her thoughts wander to her husband on his whereabouts seeing as he still didn't arrived at the castle town as he said he would be.

 _"_ _Is he lost?"_ Suzuka wondered with a small frown as caramel could be seen at the side of her mouth. _"I hope he can find his way back here."_ She thought before she looks around at the happy atmosphere around her. A smile appears at the corner of her mouth as she watch every single person having fun on their own way, albeit with food or games or just chatting with their friends on a walk.

 _"_ _This world is peaceful…It's full of happiness."_ Suzuka concluded as she bit into the apple and chew the food before swallowing. _"Maybe Iza-kun is exploring the world seeing as how it is entirely different from ours. It's so lively in here…"_

 _"_ _Mind if I join?"_ A voice asked as Suzuka looks at the purple haired woman standing next to her. "I'm Violet. Perhaps you have heard of me from Leo-sama?" Violet asked as Suzuka looks at her in realization before she smiled.

"Yes. You're her friend, right? The personal attendant of the all-female Imperial Guard Fighters of Galette."

"You have a good memory, Suzuka-san."

"Thanks. Anyway, do you want sweet caramel apple on a stick?" Suzuka asked as she holds out one of the sweet caramel apple towards Violet, who graciously accepts it with her right hand.

"Thank you."

* * *

 ** _Feuilletage Road_**

Looking up at the stream of stars in the sky, Izayoi could be seen standing on the cliff where the Biscotti Knight Secret Service was last inhabited by D'arquein and Yukikaze in the battle of Mion Fortress. Releasing his breath as he stare up at the stars, Izayoi pulls out his phone and noticed that it had no reception to call. _"As I expected."_ He thought before he pocketed his phone. _"Flognarde…A world where there isn't any casualties being met in wars except in the past. Nobody died in wars…"_ Izayoi recalled the explanation being explained from a traveller he met on road during his sightseeing. _"This is a strange world. But seeing as I can't leave for some time, I guess I'll be staying around even though there isn't anyone that I can fight on equal grounds."_

"Excuse me." A voice called out as Izayoi turns his head over his shoulder to see D'arquein walking up to him wearing her usual attire. "Mind If I join you on this evening, gozaru?"

"I don't mind." At his answer, D'arqeuin walks up to stand next to him.

"As my first question to start this evening, what are you doing here, Izayoi-san?" D'arquein asked as Izayoi pocketed his hands and looks up at the sky.

"Watching the stars. What are you doing here, Countess D'arqeuin?" Izayoi turns to look at her in slight amusement.

"I've heard some rumours that a lone blonde haired man travelled places to places on the road, gozaru. But just as I was about to return to Biscotti, I've found you here. I didn't follow you but to sate my curiosity, why are you not celebrating your victory with the others Galetteans? With Suzuka-san also?"

"Didn't I answer that already?"

"But what's your objective?"

"Hm…Let's just say I'd like to sightsee the world that I was suddenly teleported to. Isn't it a necessity to know where you are?"

"From your view of point, likewise. But that doesn't answer my question."

"Fine. That victory between the three countries felt farce to me."

"Why is that?"

"I didn't feel like winning."

"Even after you took out an army of Galette by yourself and fought against Leo-sama and myself included?"

"Yeah. But maybe it's just that I'm not used to your ways of war."

"What is it like in your world when it comes to war?"

"There are a lot of casualties being sacrificed over some politic conditions."

"I see. But the way I see it, you earned that victory." D'arquein stated as Izayoi looks at her. "You've already earned a title by the locals."

"Oho?"

"The Unbeatable Hero."

"Is it a coincidence that they named me after one war?"

"Seeing as you defeated the Three Heroes of Galette, Biscotti and Pastillage, I thought it would fit you. And since you've shared the same title as the one in your world, I think you would be fine with it. Starting tomorrow, you will definitely hear a lot about your name being called from the locals."

"I hope they will not chase me like in my world." Izayoi recalled the fan girls that had chased numerous times to get his autographs but he would always escapes, much to their disappointment but that only adds to their determination on getting his autographs.

"They will not. But they will chant your name, perhaps."

"That's fine. Anyway, how's your student? Yukikaze was it?" Izayoi turns to look at D'arqeuin, who suppressed a frown.

"After that battle, she is being treated on her wounds."

"Sorry for that."

"Don't be, Izayoi-san. You did nothing wrong as did hers. She told me that she would want to fight with you right after she recovers." D'arqeuin explained which caused a smile to spread across Izayoi's face.

Looking up at the skies again, Izayoi mutters to the brown haired. "Thanks."

"What for?"

"For raising a strong student. For all I know, she's the only one that fought with me bare-fisted and can keep up with me. She can even land a punch on me when there's no one who had the chance to do so."

"Why is that?"

"Because they would be unconscious by then." Izayoi paused before he continued. "For your information, I held back in the fight."

"Hm?" D'arqeuin looks at him. _"He held back? But that can't be…"_

"Against Yukki? I still held back then. If I want to, I could knock her out with just a punch at the start. But I chose not to." Izayoi paused as D'arqeuin looks at him in surprise. "Because I want to see her capabilities. So far, she only managed to keep up with speed but I didn't go as fast as back then. I can go much faster than that."

 _"_ _He can go faster?"_ D'arqeuin asked in thought, surprised by the information given to her. "…Why are you…?"

Izayoi turns around and puts his hand on her head, surprising her. "Just reminding that I'm not called the Unbeatable Hero for a reason." Izayoi smirks before he scratches D'arquein by her ears, which caused her to close her eyes in slight happiness of the scratching. After a while, D'arquein felt his hand left her head and she opens her eyes to see thin air.

 _"_ _Who are you, Sakamaki Izayoi?"_

* * *

 _Biscotti Republic_

 ** _Firianno City_**

 _Morning_

"Why are we here?" Izayoi looks up at Biscotti Republic. He wore his plain black shit but his vest wasn't to be seen anywhere.

"Since you've already explored Galette's castle, you should explore Biscotti also." Leo explained as she looks at Izayoi while wearing her usual attire which looks like a military attire.

"Yeah, since you skip out on the celebration yesterday. You can't escape out of this, Iza-kun." Suzuka said with a cute pointed look.

"…Fair enough. Lead the way." His answer caused Suzuka and Leo to smile before Suzuka holds his hand and drags him forward, leaving Leo to follow them amusingly.

"For our first destination in Biscotti, how about we'll go to the knights training ground?" Leo suddenly asked as Suzuka stops and looks at her, followed by Izayoi, who looks at her in slight amusement. "Follow me." She walks ahead of them as the two newly-summoned Heroes head towards their destination.

 ** _Firianno City_**

"Let's give you a tour of the castle." Éclair said as she, Rico, Nanami, Rebecca and Cinque enters Biscotti Republic's castle, wanting to show Nanami and Rebecca around.

"Let's go!" Rico stated as the five of them head towards the kitchen. "Let's start off with the kitchen."

Opening the door to the kitchen, the five of them enters inside and the women around takes notice of their present.

"Long time no see!" Cinque greeted the women inside the kitchen.

"Welcome back, Hero." A woman said as she walks to stand in front of them.

"You brought some cute friends." Another woman said with a smile, happy to see new friends of their country's Hero.

"Hello!" Both Nanami and Rebecca greeted at the two.

Turning to the two girls, Rico explain. "The Hero and I got a lot of snacks and treats here."

"I see." Nanami stated.

"Here you go." The big sized woman said as the five of them looks at the basket full of food which consisted of meat, vegetables and bread. "Eat up!"

 _Library_

"I'm so full, and so happy!" Rico said as she rest her head on Cinque's lap and cuddle her head on it.

"Rico, you shouldn't let yourself go like that in front of other countries' Heroes." Éclair reminded as Rico immediately sits up from Cinque's lap.

"Oh, it's fine." Nanami stated before she bends down behind the bench and looks at Rico.

"Don't mind us." Rebecca said.

"Now I'm embarrassed." Rico looks down.

"Rico-chan, do you like Cinque?" Nanami asked as Rico looks at her and nodded wholeheartedly.

"I love him! He's our country's Hero after all! He always plays with me, and he naps with me and snacks with me! He pets me and he holds me." Rico explained as she counted her four reasons with her fingers. Meanwhile, Cinque laughs awkwardly after she had said her reasons to which caused both Nanami and Rebecca to look at Rico in slight surprise.

 _"_ _Him being a hero is totally irrelevant."_ Éclair, Nanami and Rebecca thought.

 _Knight's Training Grounds_

"This is the knight's training grounds." Éclair pointed as the five of them arrived at the training grounds for Biscotti's knights.

"Hello!" Every knight greeted them with a smile.

"Captain, Heroes, join us if you like." A black haired woman wearing a silver armor said to the five.

"Okay!"

"Ain't this a surprise?" A voice asked as everyone looks behind them to see Leo with Izayoi and Suzuka behind her.

"Leo-sama!" Nanami greeted as Leo smiled at her before the white haired looks at the woman knight in question. But before she could ask, Izayoi had beaten her to it.

"Care if we join the fight?" Izayoi asked as everyone who was training stops and looks at him.

Suddenly, the sound of buckling could be heard and everyone saw Éclair strapping her scabbard on her back before taking to stand in the center of the training ground.

"Shall we have a match then, Hero Izayoi?" Éclair asked knowing that the blonde had gained her respect from defeating the strongest warrior in all of Flognarde which is her role model and had defeated Princess Leo of Galette. Just from defeating the two, Éclair knows that the blonde wasn't just an ordinary Hero summoned by Leo.

"We shall." Izayoi said as he looks at his right and his eyes landed on a sword in front of him.

"Go for it, Iza-kun! I'm rooting for you." Suzuka said as she held the sword in front of her husband to take.

A smile slips past Izayoi's face as he takes the sword and looks down at it. "Step back, Suzuka." At his advice, Suzuka steps back to stand next to Leo.

"Are you not familiar with the use of swords, Hero?" Éclair asked with a small smile.

"No. It's been a long time since I've wielded one. But I know the basics, so don't' hold back." Izayoi stated before he spins his sword in his hand and flicked it to the side, earning everyone's attention and praises.

"I'm not going to. I'm going to pay back for the war earlier."

"Oho?" Izayoi asked before he looks down and toss the sword up in the air. He then steps aside before glancing back. "It's all yours, Suzuka." Right after he said that, Suzuka immediately sprinted and grabs the sword before it falls and clashes blades with the surprised Éclair that manages to block her attack.

"What? I thought you were—"

"Since Iza-kun gave me a chance, I can't let him down. Think of it like this. If you want to fight Iza-kun, you have to fight me unfortunately. Anyway, I don't want people to see that I'm only a woman. I can fight too." Suzuka smiled before she steps back and runs towards Éclair, who was crossing her daggers to defend.

But just as the green haired thought she would attack, she watches as Suzuka ran past her and climb onto the wood stacks behind her and jumps in the air.

Back flipping in the air before slowly spinning upside down and then landed i _n front of Éclair with her knee touching the ground._

Pulling back her dagger, Éclair was about to point her dagger at Suzuka's neck but her eyes widens as her eyes slowly traces Suzuka's sword right in front of her. She looks at her reflection before she looks down at the sword that had stabs itself in the ground in front of her.

At the scene, everyone was eyed wide at the show displayed by Suzuka.

 _"_ _If she walked another step forward, she would have been hit by the sword."_ Leo thought as she nods in acknowledgment. A smile appears on Leo's face as she looks at Suzuka. _"She is proving quite to be a surprise along with him."_ At the last part, she glanced at Izayoi, who was looking at Suzuka.

"Suzuka-san, you're great!" Rico stated as Suzuka smiled at her before she turns to look at Éclair, who looks at her in return. The two of them smiled at each other.

"You're good at distractions, Suzuka. I admit I was surprised." Éclair admitted as she sheathed her daggers.

"Sorry if it was a short fight." Suzuka tilted her head as Éclair shakes her head.

"It's okay. You end the fight swiftly without any flaw. If anything, you proved that you're no normal woman to be messing with."

"Thanks, Éclair." Suzuka smiled before she turns around and raised her thumb to Izayoi, who thumbs up in return.

"Anyway, shall we continue our tour of the city? It will take quite a long time for us to complete our tour." Leo explained as Suzuka looks at her and nods.

"Okay!" She replied before she stands in front of Izayoi and takes his hand in hers. "Let's go, Iza-kun."

"Since I didn't have breakfast, we might as well find something to eat." At his respond, Suzuka smiled brightly. Looking at Éclair, Izayoi send a smirk her way. "Don't worry, puppy. We'll exchange swords in the next battle to come." He looks at her with his smirk before he turns around and walks away from the training ground with Suzuka and Leo. Just as the three of them left, Éclair held a surprised look.

"W-What did he call me?" Éclair asked with wide eyes.

"Pu-Puppy?" Rico stated as Éclair stare at thin air before she glares at the direction where the blonde left.

"You'll pay for that, blondie!" Éclair shouted as Cinque, Rebecca and Nanami laughs.

 _Streets of Biscotti Republic_

"So, the only difference between the kinds of people here in Flognarde and in our world is their ears and tails?" Suzuka asked as Leo nodded. After leaving the training grounds and had met up with Millhiore for a brief moment, the three of them decided to eat brunch and were looking for a café to eat at.

"Yes. I mean, you can see all kinds of animal traits that are similar with your animals in your own world, correct?" Leo asked looking between Izayoi and Suzuka that was walking right beside her.

"Yes, but I'm still curious about something." Izayoi stops followed by the curious-looking Suzuka and Leo. "Can your ears feel pain?" Just as he asked, Izayoi pulled on Leo's left ear.

"Ah!"

"Can they? I want to feel them too!" Suzuka pulled on the Leo's other cat ear.

"Ahhh!"

"—i-is that the only thing you were curious about?" Leo asked standing a few meters from them while covering her ears, fearing the fact that the two Heroes would pulled on it again. "I didn't know you two were like this."

"The two of us were called problem children in our world." Suzuka explained with a smile followed by Izayoi, who laughs. "Should we tell that piece of information earlier? Because I don't think it's necessary." After she said that, Izayoi recalled the war earlier.

 _Flashback…_

 _"_ _Is this world fun?" Leo asked with a hint of smile evident on her lips._

 _Present_

Izayoi smiles at the white haired's question before his attention was focused onto a moving object of his interest.

"I think you shou—Ah!" Leo shouted as she looks back at her tail that was grabbed by the smiling Izayoi while Suzuka laughs behind him.

"Oh? Did it hurt?"

"You-You…PROBLEM HEROES!"

 _"_ _This world is turning out to be fun…"_

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 _That's the end of chapter 5. How did the story go? Was it to your liking? Or not? Do you like it or love it? Leave a review below to tell me how you think, and don't forget to favorite and follow this story._

 _Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


End file.
